This invention relates to an improved Automated Teller Machine (ATM) especially to an ATM which is less susceptible to fraudulent practices than known ATMs.
When an ATM, in response to a transaction request, presents at least one currency note through its currency dispense slot, it is known to provide a timed mechanism so that if the presented currency is not removed within a certain time interval, it is retracted into the ATM and diverted to a purge bin.
In some cases, especially when a bundle of currency notes is presented, a fault in the mechanism may make it difficult for the user to remove the notes, which are then retracted and purged.
In one type of fraudulent practice some notes from the presented bundle are carefully taken by the reuser, and the remainder left for retraction. In such a case, the ATM record indicates that the requested sum has been purged, but the user has in fact taken a smaller sum.
At present, it is not possible to prevent or record such a fraudulent practice.